Talk:Tekkit/@comment-5854144-20121230140920
Part 24: Lewis, Simon, Hannah, and Nilesy sit at the counter at the Captive Creeper, where Minty shakily gives them drinks. Nilesy: Um, Minty, I ordered a lite- Minty: Yeah, well too bad! Hannah: Minty, what's wrong? Minty: I'm nervous about Sjin. Will he come back out? Lewis: If I know Sjin, I know he's coming back out. Meanwhile, in the Nether, Duncan, Zoey, Sjin, and Rythian surround Teep: Duncan: It's over Teep! Give up! Teep: Never! They fly over to him, but he manages to avoid them and flies over to a ledge suspended above lava. Teep: Nothing can stop me! I'm invincible! Zoey: I don't think so. (goes into radio) Activate launch sequence! Sjin: What launch sequence? Zoey: I forgot to tell you- A bunch of mushrooms launch onto Teep. He's so confused he can't stopt. Teep: GET THE F*** OFF ME YOU STUPID MUSHROOMS! Zoey: I set up my mushroom launchers in the Nether just in case. In Teep's confusion, Rythian sneaks up to him. The mushroom volley ceases, and Teep stares at Rythian. Rythian: You're fired. Rythian kills Teep with the Nano-saber. Sjin: YES! Duncan: Go Rythian! Zoey: You did it Rythian! Now, come fly back over here. Rythian doesn't move. Zoey: Rythian? Rythian: I have hurt too many. Zoey: What do you mean? Rythian: I have hurt too many on the server. I killed Barry, I destroyed B.A.R.R.Y., I obliterated Newpool, and worst of all, I drove you away because you used science. Zoey: Rythian, you weren't right. Teep- Rythian: Teep isn't at full blame here. Neither are Sjin and Duncan. I have done things just as bad as them, and things worse still. Sjin: But it's all forgiven. Duncan: Yeah, come back to the overworld. Whoever's alive- Rythian: Will treat me like I'm no worse that Teep. Face it, you know it's true. Zoey: So what will you do? At this point, Rythian starts throwing his stuff into the lava. He keeps doing it until all that's left is his flying ring and some coal for fuel. Rythian: It's the only way Zoey. Zoey: Rythian, don't you dare do what I think your about to do. Rythian: I must. Before I do Zoey, I want you to know that I was wrong. If it weren't for science and magic working together, Teep wouldn't have been killed. Sometimes the two must do what one alone cannot. Zoey: Rythian, wait- Rythian: I am sorry I hurt you Zoey, and I want you to know I loved you no matter what, and I always will. Rythian tosses the flying ring and plummets into the lava. Zoey: RYTHIAN! Sjin: No! Duncan: Rythian! There is silence from the three. Zoey: (brittle sounding) let's go h-home. The three fly back to the portal. Back at the Captive Creeper: Lewis: Look! Hannah: The portal! The five rush outside. Sjin comes out of the portal. Minty: SJIN! (Minty runs up to him and hugs him) Duncan comes out of the portal. Simon: DUNCAN! (Simon runs to him and hugs him) Zoey comes out. Nilesy: ZOEY! (Nilesy runs to her and hugs her, which she doesn't return). What's wrong? And where's Rythian? Sjin: he's dead. He felt it was the only way he could make up for his actions to you at large. Nilesy: Zoe, I'm so sorry. Zoey: It's okay. He died after delivering the final blow to Teep. That's what he wanted. Hannah: What now? The server's in ruins, many people are dead, and all our homes have been destroyed. Duncan: We must start a new server now, I guess. Epilogue tomorrow